Gone too far
by drade666
Summary: Cas ends up in a fight with Drade and ends up going too far.


_**Gone too far**_

Cas folded his wings back into his vessel as he landed in the barren warehouse where he usually met with Balthazar to wait for the other angel to arrive. Cas was slightly alarmed though when he sensed a presence in the building that was clearly not Balthazar or any other angel for that matter instead it felt feminine but dark, like the abyss itself with the slightest hint of silver grace dancing inside it, this was a feeling Cas had come to associate with only one individual, one woman…Drade. Cas could here the click of her heeled boots on the paved surface of the warehouse in time to her confident, strong stride that she always had no matter what, something Cas was always a little envious about. The crimson haired huntress emerged from the shadows, obviously waiting for Cas before hand then stopped a few feet back from him but Cas didn't turn to meet her gaze, which he could feel burrowing into the back of his skull with those emerald eyes cause he knew why she was there or at least he was pretty sure.

"Cas" Drade announced finally her velvet voice strong with purpose again another thing he envied about the huntress. No matter what the situation, hurt, fighting, killing, saving, no matter what Drade always had an air of elegance and confidence about her. Drade always had her priorities straight to the point it was almost like nothing could ever derail them or cause her to loose sight of them leaving the angel baffled on more then one occasion as to how she did it.

"Yes, Drade" Cas finally responded as Drade waited patiently behind him

"I'm here for answers Cas" Drade stated simply

"Oh, what answers would those be?" Cas asked finally turning to face Drade

"I need answers Cas, I know more then you think I do" Drade informed Cas who kept a straight face.

"Do you? What exactly do you think you know?" Cas asked trying to keep up the innocent act.

"Let's start with the deal you made with Crowley…" Drade began

"What? That's redi…" Cas didn't even have a chance to finish the sentence before Drade cut him off.

"And we can end…with the plan you have to get more souls!" Drade barked suddenly

"You don't understand…" Cas began again his voice quiet

"Damn straight I don't understand! For instance I don't understand why you didn't come to me in the first place for help! I also don't understand why you lied to me or why you're willing to risk the whole world blowing up instead of coming to me!" Drade exclaimed angrily

"You were helping the brothers and trying to help take down eve, I didn't want to interrupt that…" Cas tried to explain before Drade cut him off again

"I call bullshit on that one! You know better Cas and the more I contemplated that suddenly I found my answer but what I found I didn't like!" Drade stated now pacing around Cas slowly with her heels clicking on the floor steadily as she waved a finger at him occasionally to emphasize her point.

"And what is that?" Cas asked watching Drade carefully

"The reason you never came to me was cause you still see me the way you've always seen me, from the first time you tortured me in heaven till now you've never changed your opinion of me! I'm still nothing but an abomination to you!" Drade stated with annoyance and anger on her face. Cas didn't answer cause he was unable to find the words to protest the accusation just thrown his way because it was true in a way he did see Drade as something less then himself perhaps even less then a demon, which sunk her pretty low on the food chain but she had helped the brothers a lot plus her power defiantly didn't put her in that category.

"So that's it huh? You would rather risk half the planet and the boys lives before coming to me" Drade stated huffing out a laugh as she took a stationary stance again while shaking her head.

"You still don't know everything though," Cas stated trying to change the subject only to regret it soon afterwards.

"I know your trying to pop purgatory," Drade stated swiftly and sternly. Cas froze with wide eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Who told you that?" Cas asked cautiously

"Turns out that Crowley is more afraid of me then you" Drade explained simply

"I see, but still I have no choice" Cas stated gruffly as he began to get irritated

"YOU HAD A CHOICE! ME!" Drade shouted suddenly as she whipped her gaze to Cas those emerald green eyes stinging him like daggers. Cas fell silent taking a step back from Drade trying to avert his gaze from hers to little avail as the crimson haired huntress continued to stare at him. Drade finally lowered her gaze as she rubbed a hand over her face in frustration before letting the hand fall to her side again while the other hand rested on her hip.

"I don't care what you do Cas…" Drade began her expression stern but soft again until she started to stride over to him then stopped inches from his face.

"But if you do anything to hurt my boys…I'll _kill _you!" Drade emphasized as she stared the angel down before turning from him to walk away.

"STOP!" Cas barked suddenly taking Drade off guard a little as she did indeed stop then turn slightly to look over her shoulder at Cas.

"What?" Drade asked irritated at the angel's tone

"I can't let you leave" Cas stated in his gruff tone

"Oh really?" Drade stated in a sarcastic tone while quirking both eyebrows as she turned to face Cas once more.

"You know too much and the threat of you telling the Winchesters is too great, I can't let you leave" Cas explained as he glared at Drade with intent

"I'd like to see you try" Drade stated confidently only raising one eyebrow now with a hummed laugh.

"I will stop you" Cas assured her firmly as he let his angel blade slide to his hand from up his sleeve.

"So really gonna do this? Didn't you invite Balthazar here, think you can finish this before he gets here?" Drade asked coyly knowing that Cas probably didn't want Balthazar to know his plans either and to see them fighting would defiantly raise some questions in the older angel.

"Let's see if I can beat the clock" Cas referenced

"Ha! That's impressive a pop culture reference…from _**you **_Cas…bravo" Drade stated as they started to circle one another.

"I have learned something' from humans" Cas told her

"Well alright, let's do this!" Drade stated then lunged forward drawing her sword from her waist ending with the clash of metal on metal as their blades crashed together.

Cas broke their locked blades only to have Drade come at him again hitting his angel blade as he blocked her second attack. Cas was a good fighter but there was a difference between him and Drade, which was Drade, was taught to fight on earth where as Cas was taught to fight in heaven, the styles were far different. The blades clashed a few more times before Cas finally managed to get Drade to a knee but just as he thought he had her Drade smirked.

"You know Cas, your good but there's one glaring difference between us" Drade stated in a strained voice as she held off Cas' angel blade with her sword over her head.

"Oh, what's that?" Cas asked also in a strained voice, as he pressed hard on her blade

"I was taught for 200 years in the military here on earth how to fight then became a huntress where as you were taught in some…bible…. boot CAMP!" Drade emphasized as she broke the lock on their blades with pure physical strength then promptly elbowed Cas in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Drade splayed her hands on the paved floor of the warehouse just behind her before shooting her legs out from underneath her body to do a flip backwards, kicking Cas in the jaw in the process before landing gracefully on her feet. Cas let out a strangled sound as blood flew from his mouth and he landed flat on his back on the ground.

"I'm not afraid to fight dirty," Drade stated summing up her point

Cas got to his feet spitting blood from his split lip and possible broken teeth that were with no doubt already healing. Cas eyed Drade up as he panted heavily while Drade stood strongly with her sword in hand by her side ready to attack but not in a battle stance, her cocky confidence amazed Cas as he circled her till he was behind her. Cas lunged taking another swipe with his blade only to have Drade spin around with lightning speed blocking his attack then fisting her hand in the front of his shirt to lift him off the ground causing a strangled gasp to escape his throat.

"Your out of your league, you disillusioned little cherub!" Drade snarled through clenched teeth.

"Oh…am…I?" Cas groaned out before suddenly kneeing Drade in the stomach forcing her to let him go as she doubled over. Cas hit Drade just under her chin with the heel of his palm then kicked her backwards into one of the cement pillars so hard she cracked it with deep groan before hitting the ground. Cas advanced on Drade while she struggled to get to her feet as her broken body healed itself in the process but Cas got to her first taking a swing with his blade at her stomach, which Drade barely avoided by backing up then blocked the next with her sword before spinning around behind the pillar she'd hit causing Cas to hit it. Drade leapt onto a stack of nearby crates to get some leverage over Cas both literally and figuratively but what they both didn't realize was that Balthazar had made it to the warehouse sooner then they'd expected and was currently walking into the warehouse.

Balthazar froze in confusion at the sight that greeted him when he entered the warehouse, Drade was fighting Cas on the upper level now as their blades clash furiously but the thing Balthazar noticed immediately was how different their blows were. Drade was striking but not in a deadly manner and even when she'd hit Cas on occasion the hits only left shallow cuts where as Cas was lashing out with intent to kill.

"Cas? Drade? What in bloody hell is going on here?" Balthazar finally shouted at the duo

"Balthazar?" Drade asked looking over at where the voice had come from not thinking that Cas was truly serious about this fight…she was wrong.

"You should never turn your back on your opponent" Cas stated as he grabbed the wrist of Drade's hand that was holding her sword forcing her to release it then yanking it behind her back. Drade yelped as Cas' blade suddenly came to her throat making Drade raise her free hand to his wrist to grab at it in a desperate attempt to force him to let go.

"Fine Cas…you win this round now let me go" Drade panted out but Cas' grip didn't lessen.

"Please forgive me" Was the last thing Drade heard in her ear before searing hot pain ripped through her as Cas plunged his angel blade into her sternum. Cas released Drade allowing her body to fall to the ground on her knees as she tried to heave in air, gripping the angel blade's hilt with her hands as blood trickled down it.

"CAS!" Balthazar exclaimed in shock before Cas disappeared

Balthazar immediately flew up to Drade's side as she collapsed on to the pavement beneath her blood running from the wound beneath the angel blade. Drade felt like there was a vice on her lungs she couldn't breath leading her to conclude that the blade hand more then likely nicked both her lungs however luckily she'd managed to stop Cas from shoving the blade into her heart but only by an inch or so. Balthazar knelt down to scoop Drade up into his arms then flew off to the nearest safe place he could think of…Bobby's house even though it meant having to face the boys he'd gladly do it to save her life. Balthazar was still in shock that Cas would do such a thing but it had been him there was no doubt about that in the slightest and it left him with a very difficult problem cause Drade was one of his oldest friends but then again so was Cas.

Balthazar landed in Bobby's living room with Drade swiftly loosing consciousness in his arms receiving several looks from the boys. The angel was in no mood for the brother's usual dumb human questions so he simply pushed past them upstairs to the first room he could find with a bed in it to lay Drade on. Drade's breathing was shallow, coming in swift, short heaves as blood ran from her mouth and from the wound still firmly planted in her sternum. Balthazar laid Drade on to the bed making her wince with a hiss through clenched teeth from the change in position despite how minuscule it was. Balthazar cupped Drade's face with his hand to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes, her emerald green eyes clouded with pain as she looked at him desperately, begging for help.

"Bal…Baltha…zar" Drade chocked out shakily, her voice wrecked as she winced again from another jolt of pain.

"Its all right my dear, you'll be okay" Balthazar assured her in a quiet tone as he looked back to the blade in her to assess the best coarse of action.

"Balthazar? What the heck happened?" Dean asked finally loosing what little patience he'd had.

"Apparently Cassie is willing to go to great lengths to conceal his secrets" Balthazar explained vaguely as he used the thumb of his hand cupping Drade's face to wipe away the blood trickling from her mouth.

"Are you saying Cas did this?" Sam asked almost not believing the angel

"Yes, he and Drade got into a spat then my guess would be that she called him out on his plans, which he clearly disapproved of" Balthazar explained a little further while gesturing at the blade currently plunged into Drade's sternum.

"But…" Dean tried to protest but was met with a glare from Balthazar that clearly stated that they could speak about this later. Dean shut his mouth as Balthazar turned back to Drade grabbing a pillow that wasn't being used to shake off the pillowcase from it before returning his hand to Drade's face.

"I'm going to pull out the blade" Was all Balthazar told her as his free hand grabbed the blade hilt then yanked, removing it in a single go. Drade arched her body as a blood-curdling scream rolled into a groan from her mouth as she balled her hands in the covers beneath her body while Balthazar swiftly tossed the angel blade to the side before grabbing the pillowcase. The angel balled the pillowcase up then pressed it firmly to the wound forcing a strangled gasp from Drade before she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in agony. Balthazar once again cupped Drade's face to draw her attention to him and he could feel the heat starting to radiate off of her as well as the tremors starting.

"I have to use my grace to heal you, even though it'll mean damaging you a little further I have little choice" Balthazar stated earning a reluctant gaze from Drade who knew it would also hurt like a bitch in addition. Balthazar didn't wait for a reply before he started sliding his grace into her wound causing a burning sensation like acid on skin to rush through Drade who yelped then bit her lip while squeezing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to endure the pain just long enough for him to heal her.

"Just stay with me, hang in there" Balthazar muttered to her in reassurance as he stroked her temple gently. Drade's hands white knuckled in the sheets as she bit down so hard on her lip it drew blood and tears worked their way out of her eyes to roll down her cheeks. The process seem to take forever but once it was over Drade panted heavily as her skin still burned badly probably marked permanently from contact with Balthazar's grace the pain finally getting the better of her as her world slipped into darkness. Balthazar stitched the wound that was left on her sternum then bandaged her before covering her with a blanket to rest and heal while he went to (as much as he dreaded it) talk with the boys.

After explaining what he'd witnessed the reaction was about what Balthazar expected from the Winchesters. Dean was in complete denial of course considering Balthazar was pretty positive he and Cassie had been butt buddies for a while now and Sam was simply worried about Drade, which did please him to see at least one of the Winchester's had some concern for her after all the crap she'd done for them. Balthazar watched the Winchesters as they debated what to do next with his own internal debate going on, he had to make the decision between remaining here with Drade or going after Cas to chew him a new one for having hurt Drade but ultimately after debating it he decided against the rather absurd idea especially considering the lengths Cas seemed willing to go now to prevent any one from finding out his plans or to silence those who already have. The angel was certain that in time he could forgive his idiotic brother for his stupidity but as for Drade well that was less certain he wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him for hurting her twice let alone for betraying her.


End file.
